


Enough

by michellejco



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Musicals, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), Tickling, Tree Bros, being buddies, climbing trees, dear evan hansen - Freeform, dear evan hansen tickle, painting nails, tickle, ticklish connor, ticklish evan, ticklish!connor, ticklish!evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejco/pseuds/michellejco
Summary: Connor and Evan are going through the process of becoming friends. And it looks like things are working out.





	Enough

Hanging out was a phrase almost unheard of to both Evan Hansen and Connor Murphy. But since signing his cast, the duo felt some type of connection. They were one in the same lonely spirit. So maybe they could use a bit of time together. 

They walked home together the first time. Clouds drifted overhead, causing the sun to play hide and seek with the world as it ducked behind the clouds every now and again. Evan was looking up at the sky and at the trees while Connor remained staring down at the floor. Two different personas. If only they could meet in the middle. Evan wanted to initiate a conversation. But every time he opened his mouth and took in a breath to speak, the words got caught in his throat and he cleared it nervously. His hand scratched away at his stomach, one of his many ticks. 

Not many words were spoken that walk. But when they reached the point they had to split up to go their own ways, Connor looked back at Evan and asked, “Hey. Do you wanna… you know, do this again?”

Evan gazed back at Connor and he let out one of his nervous placeholder laughs, nodding wildly, “Y-Yeah. Yeah, that’d be great.”

Connor nodded, “See you,” and he went left down one of the streets. Evan took a breath and went right. 

The second time was more of an attempt. Even though the outdoors never agreed with him much, Connor offered that they take a walk to the park. Evan did perk up at the mention of it, figuring he could spring some of his tree knowledge on Connor. Maybe he’d impress him. 

“How are you?” Connor asked Evan as they walked down the neighborhood streets. 

“Me? Oh, I’m fine. How’ve you been?”

Connor nodded, weighing his choice of words, “Could be worse.”

“I feel that,” Evan glanced at Connor, “Y-You know, this park is the only one in the state to have a majority White Oak trees in one concentrated location.”

Connor rose a brow, “Oh? Um, cool.”

Evan laughed, scratching behind his head, “I-I worked here over the summer. That’s how I know about the trees.”

Connor started putting pieces together, “So, this is where you broke your arm?”

Evan glanced around before nodding.

The long haired one looked around at all of the tall trees lining the path through the park, “Which tree was it?” 

Evan looked shocked that Connor would even ask that. Sure, this happened last summer, and his cast was long gone. But still. Who was he kidding? He couldn’t forget the spot he was stuck in for ten minutes. Just laying there. 

Evan pointed, “Over there by the water fountain.”

Connor looked and turned, “Come on. Follow me.” 

Evan walked faster to keep up with Connor’s lanky legs and wide strides. They tried a few trees before Evan disclosed which was the one he really fell from. Upon seeing it and the spot he fell in, he grabbed his once broken arm.

Connor threw his bookbag down on the ground and looked up at the tree. He looked back at Evan, “I can’t believe you fucking fell from a tree.”

Evan blushed and he shrugged, “Wehell… you know. I’m not exactly strong or athletic or anything like that.”

Connor went close to the trunk and he raised his arms to grip it, finding a foothold in its streaky body. He started climbing up it, “You coming?”

Evan practically shook in his shoes, just seeing Connor go up the tree. But hey, this was his new friend. He had to impress him and show him he wasn’t a wuss. When Connor was some ways up the trunk, Evan climbed on. He lost his footing once and slipped down to the ground. Connor quickly looked down to make sure Evan was alright. Luckily, the blonde wasn’t far from the ground when he slipped. Still, it gave him a fright and his heartbeat raced. But Evan persevered. 

Connor held onto a strong branch and swung from it before going higher. Evan kept his eyes pointed upwards, not looking down. He wasn’t looking back. He kept going upwards into the thick branches and leaves of the tree. He held onto a branch and paused, having one hand gripping it and the rest of his limbs hugging the trunk. 

Connor watched from a little ways above, sitting on a branch. It was something to watch Evan climb this tree. But he was nervous. One thought ran through his mind. Don’t let go.

Evan got his wits back about him and hoisted himself up onto that branch in order to pull himself up higher on the tree. He looked up at Connor and observed, “Bohoy, you got up there quick.”

Connor smiled softly for the first time being around Evan and he shrugged, “I guess I’m better at this than you.” 

Evan chuckled anxiously and he continued climbing up to the very thick branch Connor was already sitting on. Evan panted when he was almost there, and he saw a hand reach in front of his face. Looking up, Connor had extended his hand to him to help pull him up the rest of the way. Evan took it and they were soon sitting side by side on the branch, way up in the tree. 

“You made it,” Connor stated. 

Evan smiled. It was true. He made it. And he didn’t do it alone. He seemed to keep looking between the ground way below them and Connor. Connor glanced back to Evan and he grinned, nudging Evan’s side and pointing right out in front of them. 

Evan turned his head and his eyes widened. The view from up on that tree was once in a lifetime. It was a sea of blue sky and spots of clouds. The sun was just peaking from the left through a bundle of leaves. It looked endless. 

“I doubt you ever got to enjoy the view last time you were here.”

Evan was slowly coming to terms with all of this. How did Connor know so much? It was like he was speaking from his own recollection. Evan held his arm again, thumb brushing against the healed skin. And the two sat there in a content silence, staring out at the world below them. 

Connor soon yawned and he stretched, nudging Evan, “C’mon, my ass is going numb,” he grinned and climbed over Evan to start the trek down the tree. 

Evan swallowed and chewed on his lip. Connor, again, seemed to read his mind when he said, “And this time, don’t fucking plummet to the ground. I’ll be right under you.”

Evan huffed out a laugh and he swung himself onto the trunk again, taking deep breaths. He shimmied his way down, afraid to look anywhere but side to side, making sure his arms were securely around the tree. He thought he slipped a few times, but he just held on tight and didn’t move. After some time, Evan finally reached the ground and turned around to see a smiling Connor. 

“Congrats. You conquered the tree,” Connor gestured to the giant they just mastered. 

Evan looked back at it and he giggled in disbelief, “Yeahah…” his arm was suddenly yanked and he jolted forward, seeing Connor had grabbed his arm. 

Connor had rummaged through his bag for a sharpie and he started writing on Evan’s wrist. Evan watched him, smiling and jerking once because it tickled. When he was finished, Evan saw that Connor had written his name though not as big as when he had it on his cast. 

“I figured you needed a better memory about this tree and this park,” Connor explained, shrugging. Evan smiled wide, not believing it. 

Connor slung his backpack over his shoulder and began walking, “Wanna lay in the grass? That seems like a thing you’d do.”

Evan practically skipped with happiness to catch up with Connor, “Yeah, I guess it does, doesn’t it?” 

Connor smiled at Evan. He knew everything he was doing was helping Evan. And that, in return, made him feel better. They laid in the grass together, staring up at the sky, and pointing at clouds. They talked more now. About little things. Music they liked, foods they hated, funny stories. And that was enough. 

Now Evan and Connor were acting more like friends. They’d pass by each other in school and even walk to each other’s classes. A week or so after the park trip, Connor invited Evan to his house. Evan was both excited and terrified at the invitation, but he accepted. 

After school, they walked to Connor’s house together. Along the way, Connor was running ahead to show Evan how to click his heels together in the air. He’d spin around and bow at Evan after completing each one. And while Evan never did try it himself, it was enough for Connor to make Evan laugh after each heel click. 

“I brought Evan over,” Connor announced when he entered the house, not really wanting to interact with anyone anyway. 

Mrs. Murphy came out and she smiled, “Hi! You’re Evan? Connor’s talked all about you!” and she walked forward and hugged Evan. Evan could see Connor blushing slightly. He talked about him? How often? Was he really conversation worthy?

“Alright, let him go. He doesn’t need you suffocating him,” Connor cut in, “We’re gonna be in my room.”

Evan smiled at Mrs. Murphy when she let him go and he nodded, “T-Thank you for letting me come over!” and he walked after Connor. 

“Your mom seems really nice,” Evan said once they were in Connor’s room and the long haired one closed the door. 

“Hmph. Yeah, when she has guests over.”

Evan looked around the room, not having ever seen the inside of it before. Hell, he’d never even been in Connor’s house before. And it was nice! 

Evan set his backpack on the ground and he looked at Connor attempting to tidy up, “So you talk about me?”

Connor froze and he cleared his throat, “Well, I mean, sometimes. Only if we did something and my parents actually cared about where I was. Which was basically never.” 

Evan smiled softly, still touched. Connor brushed off his hands and he flopped down onto his bed, “Sit. I’ll put on a movie.”

“What happened to doing homework together?”

Connor laughed derisively, “You thihink I actually do homework?” 

Evan shrugged, “No, yeah, you’re right. I mean… whooo cares?” he held up his hands and chuckled awkwardly. 

Connor stared at Evan and nodded slowly, “Uh huh.”

Evan quickly sat down on the bed to erase more awkward tension and he watched Connor’s laptop screen as he tried picking a movie. Once they settled on one, the two sat and watched it together. 

Connor was picking at his nail polish absentmindedly as the film went on, and he glanced at Evan’s nails, saying, “Hey, would you mind if I paint your nails?”

Evan was caught off guard by the question and he held up his hands, “I-I dunno, I guess it’s fine. I’ve never had them painted before.”

Connor stood up and shuffled around through some desks before pulling out his equipment, “It’s relaxing for me to paint nails.” 

“How’d you learn to do it?” Evan asked, scooting to face Connor when he sat back on the bed.

“Ihit isn’t rocket science, Evan,” Connor smirked.

“Did you ever paint Zoe’s?”

Connor’s face fell slightly but he quickly recovered, “Not since she was really little.” 

Evan nodded, unsure where to put his hands. Connor pulled them into his lap, one on each knee. 

“Don’t I get to pick the color?”

Connor grinned, “I already know what color I want to give you.”

“Oho great. I’m sure it’s a perfectly boyish, badass color.”

Connor giggled at that and applied the base coat first. Evan tilted his head to watch the movie as Connor concentrated on painting his nails. 

“There,” Connor said suddenly, as if no time had gone by. 

Evan lifted up his hands and gave a crooked smile. They were a deep blue. Not yet navy, but it was a nice color. 

“You’re always so bleh so I figured I’d give you blue. Plus, all the clothes you have are somehow blue,” Connor poked Evan’s stomach. 

Evan giggled and jerked, “Wehell, it is my favorite color.”

Connor smiled, “Want me to do your toenails, too?” he grinned, “So you match?”

“No, you don’t have to,” Evan said, shaking his head. 

“Come on, this shit’s therapeutic for me,” Connor leaned down to take Connor’s socks off, but the blonde giggled and kicked his legs out. 

“Hehehey! Would you stohop doing that? It… you know.”

Connor smiled at Evan, “It what?” he skittered his fingers on the socked sole, once again making Evan squeak and jerk his foot, “It what, Evan?”

“Ihit tickles!” Evan pulled his knees in on himself. 

Connor sat up, surprised with the sudden playful atmosphere in the room. He hadn’t felt this mischievous in a long time. And this teasing nature.. where the hell did that come from?

“You shouldn’t move around too much, your nails have to dry,” Connor instructed, but he pinched Evan’s kneecaps. 

Evan squeaked again and his legs lowered enough for Connor to mount him and grin down at him as he straddled the blonde. He placed his fingers on Evan’s belly, not yet moving them. But Evan was already a giggly mess, jerking in anticipation of the whole affair. 

“Keep your arms up,” Connor smirked before digging into Evan’s soft belly. 

Evan shrieked and he bucked. He didn’t remember ever being tickled. Perhaps his mom did when he was little, but only quick bursts to get him to smile. Nothing ever as prolonged as this attack. Even though it tickled like hell, Evan still kept his arms pulled into his chest, not wanting to move them and ruin the nail polish, like Connor instructed. 

Connor was impressed by Evan’s self restrain, “Do you like this or something?” he danced his fingers up Evan’s sides and ribs, up and down like a piano. 

Evan blushed and he shook his head, “Nohohoho! AHAHAhahaha! Connor!” he snorted when Connor slid a hand up under Evan’s polo, scritching his nails away at his sensitive skin. Connor dipped his pinkie finger into Evan’s belly button, eliciting another squeal from the young man. 

“Dear Evan Hansen,” Connor began a new wave of teasing, enjoying himself a little too much, “Today’s gonna be a good day, and here’s why…. My best bud Connor is gonna tickle me silly!”

Evan curled up as best he could, his arms now starting to unfurl and push at Connor. The blush on his cheeks was as red as any tomato, and all he could do was laugh. 

Connor smiled and he pinched at Evan’s hips, seeing his laughter drop down to giggles, but his jerking escalate.

“Nohohoho mohore! Cohonnor, plehehease!” 

Connor chuckled and he shot his hands up under Evan’s arms. He wiggled into the unsuspecting hollows and Evan’s arms clamped down over them. Now that his fingers were trapped, Connor had free reign over controlling Evan’s laughter. 

Evan shook his head back and forth, “I CAHAHAN’T! PleheheHEASE! Cohohonnor, I cahahahan’t tahahahahake it! HaHAHAHAhahaha!” 

Connor didn’t want to let up. Evan was happy! Just look at him! Look at his unabashedly happy smile, his deep laugh, his crinkled eyes. Still, the guy needed to breathe. Connor relented and he hopped off of Evan, looking at him. 

“Ohoho my fuhucking god….” Evan panted, still giggling.

“You’re really ticklish,” Connor pointed out, smiling. 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Evan rolled onto his back and he smiled now, wide and unrestrained. He held up his hands to check if the paint was dry. 

Turns out it was and Evan sat up now, eyeing Connor, “What about you? Is the moody Connor Murphy ticklish?”

Connor tried his hardest to refrain from blushing, giving Evan an almost convincing huff and a shake of his head, “Ohof course not. It would clash with my persona.” 

“Then can I test it out anyway?” Evan leaned closer to Connor, clearly nervous about his request and what he was about to do. Having this much physical interaction with one person was a new experience, and Evan didn’t know how far he should push it. 

“Fuck no,” Connor ducked backwards when Evan simply leaned forward. 

Evan smiled and he chuckled delightedly, quickly reaching out a hand and pinching Connor’s skinny side with it. Connor squeaked and batted the hand away. 

“Fuhuck! Don’t!”

But Evan was already sucked in by that laugh. He tackled Connor and scratched his fingers all along the other’s torso. Connor laughed louder than Evan, it seemed. Evan was probably more reserved simply because he didn’t know how ticklish he really was and didn’t want to scare Connor off. But Connor Murphy was one ticklish guy. 

Eventually having tuckered themselves out, Connor and Evan lay side by side in the twin bed, both breathing heavily. Both had smiles on their faces. A good day can rear it’s face out of any situation. An average school day can lead into laughter and nail painting in a flash. 

“You can–You can stay over if you want,” Connor offered bashfully, unsure if he was moving too fast for Evan or not. 

Evan turned his head and he smiled, “I’d love to.” 

They were both tentative, neither wanting to lead the budding friendship and relationship. But they worked slow. And as long as it took them, it was okay. They knew they had each other, and they were enough.


End file.
